


he apologized for the shitty sex

by rinthegreat



Series: Texts From Last Night [12]
Category: Free!
Genre: Double Date, First Dates, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinthegreat/pseuds/rinthegreat
Summary: The double date.





	he apologized for the shitty sex

**Author's Note:**

> 500 years later...  
> this was requested by [matilda](https://twitter.com/pastaLoner) on Twitter. thank you! i've been cheating with the prompts. the real quote was supposed to be "he apologized for the shitty sex and he wants redemption sex i love gentlemen" but this fic had to be completely rewritten because trying to force the exact quote put them all out of character. sorry!! (T-T)

Sousuke’s eye twitches for the twelfth time since the date started, and they just now left the subway. Makoto and Rin are in front, leading the way to Tokyo Tower, and for some reason Rin has chosen now to forget that PDA is not acceptable in Japan. On the train he’d hung all over Makoto, whispering in his ear until Sousuke had to look away and pretend he didn’t know them. When they’d walked up the steps, Rin had messed with Makoto’s hair, pushing his fingers through it until he’d looked like he’d come out of a brothel.

Now, his hand is on the small of Makoto’s back, fingers slipping beneath the waistband of the other’s pants, and Sousuke is _not dealing with this right now_.

“This is ridiculous,” he growls under his breath.

Haru hears him. “Say something to them.”

“They’re not going to listen,” Sousuke counters. That isn’t exactly true, though. He could say something and embarrass them both, but he feels guilty just thinking that. Rin leaves tomorrow for Iwatobi, and there’s no guarantee he and Makoto will see each other again until his next vacation.

Haru shrugs, seemingly undisturbed. Sousuke squints at him; he knows Haru isn’t one for public displays of affection. Either he’s unbothered, or he feels the same guilt Sousuke does.

Makoto shudders visibly, his shirt riding up where Rin’s hand is now tracing circles on his hip, and Sousuke grits his teeth. Rin might be leaving soon, but the three of them still have to live here. He has no idea what area of Tokyo he’s in relative to their usual stomping grounds, but he sincerely hopes it’s far away. He never wants to see any of the people shooting them strange looks ever again.

It’s a miracle they get to Tokyo Tower in one piece.

Remarkably, it’s not crowded. Perhaps it’s because it’s a weeknight, but there’s no line leading up to the ticket counter. Makoto and Rin step up to one, where Makoto predictably buys tickets for them both. Sousuke glances at Haru, who raises one eyebrow at him, then steps to the other counter and buys two tickets for them as well. It is a date after all.

They barely make it away from the ticket counter before Haru’s eyes widen and he sets off at a brisk pace, as if the hounds of hell are after him. “What the…?” Sousuke stares after him, still holding both tickets.

Makoto’s faster. “Haru!” He shoots past Sousuke as Haru bursts into a run.

Sousuke raises his eyebrow and glances over at Rin, who is staring after the two of them with raised eyebrows. “What was that all about?”

Rin shrugs. “He’s your boyfriend.”

“And yours is chasing after him.”

“He’s a gentleman,” Rin retorts, rising to the bait oh so easily. He stalks off after them, and Sousuke follows after a beat. “I’ll have you know that after we left your apartment, he apologized for the hand job. He thought it was shitty and offered redemption sex.”

Sousuke puts forth an effort not to laugh.

“And I will have you know that it was _not_ a shitty hand job,” Rin continues. Sousuke doesn’t feel like laughing anymore. He’s more likely going to develop a permanent headache and the inability to look Makoto in the eye after this. “I never thought I’d be a size queen but he’s so big he might not fit no matter _how much_ –“

“Rin,” Sousuke cuts him off. “Makoto likes studying in my apartment. Don’t ruin that for him.”

Rin chuckles. “You’re easily embarrassed for someone who’s supposedly sleeping with Haru.”

“No comment.”

“You’re not?”

“No. Comment.”

“Haru!” Makoto’s shout breaks them up, and both of them jerk their attention to where their boyfriends had disappeared to.

Sousuke pinches the bridge of his nose. Of course it’s an aquarium. It’s always an aquarium.

Despite what Sousuke expects to see, Haru is fully clothed. He’s heard horror stories from Makoto – told very differently from Nagisa’s perspective – and yet he’s never witnessed Haru’s spontaneous stripping in public. No, whatever made Makoto exclaim and flush like that wasn’t Haru pulling off his clothes.

Rin stomps past him.

“You cheated,” he hisses at Haru.

Haru, for his part, looks smug. His eyes are glittering as if he’s holding back a smirk, the rest of his face perfectly blank. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You knew Makoto would chase after you,” Rin retorts.

“What are you talking about?” Sousuke asks. He’s missing something important here.

“Nothing,” Rin tells him too quickly. Clearly, he and Haru are up to something. The two of them are having a stare down.

After glancing between them, Sousuke turns to Makoto. Makoto is still bright red and is not looking at Sousuke. Sousuke narrows his eyes. No, Makoto is _pointedly_ not looking at him. He turns his glare back at the two overly competitive idiots as the gears clack into place.

“You two are competing to see who could embarrass us first,” he accuses.

Rin’s mouth drops open. Bingo. “We are not,” he defends, blatantly lying.

“We were seeing who would react first,” Haru finishes for him.

Rin’s expression is one of clear betrayal. “Haru,” he complains.

Haru shrugs. “He figured it out on his own.”

“You were also competing to see which of us would figure it out first?” Sousuke asks, dumbfounded.

Whatever staring match between Haru and Rin ends as Rin turns his glare to Sousuke. “Fine,” he says, more to Haru than to him. “You win. But we’ll beat you next time.” He steps over to the still frozen Makoto and carefully slips his hand into Makoto’s. “C’mon Makoto.” Makoto follows Rin, dumbfounded expression still present as they walk away.

Sousuke finally turns to Haru who is gazing at him with the calculating expression which used to unnerve him. “You figured it out fast,” Haru remarks calmly.

“You cheated.”

Haru shrugs, unbothered.

Sousuke glances over his head at the sign behind them. Haru may have cheated, but he hadn’t faked his excitement. “You know, if you wanted a date to an aquarium,” Sousuke tells him slowly, “you could’ve asked.”

“This isn’t my date,” Haru points out.

It isn’t. It’s Rin and Makoto’s date. Haru and Sousuke are just tagging along. The fact that this is their first date too is pure coincidence.

But that doesn’t mean they can’t make it theirs.

“Tell you what,” Sousuke says, stepping forward. “We give them some time to look out on the city and check out this aquarium first.”

Haru’s eyes widen at the comment, his irises shaking. That, Sousuke decides, is as good as a yes. He nods his head to the sign behind Haru, and the two of them step inside, close enough that their hands brush.

**Author's Note:**

> prompts for this are closed! i have 3.5 remaining in this series. i may continue the series later, but once i get these prompts done i _really_ need to work on my pre-2018 wips.
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/rinthegreat_ao3)  
> [Tumblr](https://rinthegreat.tumblr.com/)


End file.
